


don't take this the wrong way (you knew who i was)

by runningtomato



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningtomato/pseuds/runningtomato
Summary: moments, pieces of time, images, glimpses of every day life have always intrigue me so i wrote something akin to imagist work
Relationships: Lancelot & Merlin (Merlin)
Kudos: 8





	don't take this the wrong way (you knew who i was)

**Author's Note:**

> i just had a random little plot bunny in my head and kinda just needed to get it out--this is only a small part of something bigger but im not sure how much i like the rest of it

Merlin heaves a sigh and looks up at the ceiling in the armoury. He blinks and shrugs, trying to get the kinks out of his neck. Running a hand through his unruly hair, Merlin thinks of all the ways he might keep himself awake long enough to not get him thrown in the stocks (he knows the hard way to not to get caught looking like he’s lazing about when he’s tired). Gaius has been at him: telling Merlin to rest when he can, but how can he when Arthur is such a magnet for trouble. Trouble it seems only Merlin can take care of. 

He looks back down at the sword he’s cleaning for Arthur, flips it over in his careful hands. He inspects his handiwork as the door to the armoury opens and the comfort of the silence this spot provides is gone as he can hear knights all training and servants running around and nobles all giving out orders. Sunlight shines in and Merlin can see a figure reflected on the sword. He glances to the door and finds that Lancelot is staring at him with a sad little smile. 

“He’s working you too much again.”

Merlin huffs and manages a small inconsequential smile before truly looking up to where Lancelot is casually leaning against the door frame; arms crossed, his red cape lightly billowing in the breeze. 

“Merlin…” Lancelot takes a few steps to gently kneel down beside where Merlin has been sitting and grasp Merlin’s hand with practiced care. His other hand cradles Merlin’s cheek, Lancelot’s thumb moving in circles lightly in an attempt to press comfort into his friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i def took the title from hozier's song: somebody new


End file.
